1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic tools and, more particularly, to a tool having a rapid ram advance feature.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,757 and 4,947,672, which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose hydraulic tools with movable rams. The Burndy Electrical division of Framatome Connectors USA Inc. sells a hand operated hydraulic tool, type Y750 which has a rapid advance two stage pump and a type Y35 with a rotatable handle for rapid ram advance.